Letters from Gondor
by literate-angel
Summary: Oneshot. Boromir had only one tie to his homeland on his journey with the Ring. Just one voice. These are the letters between Boromir and his only love, Mahlewin. BoromirOC


**Letters from Gondor**

_Mahlewin,_

_I have arrived finally in Rivendell, the city of the Elves. It is truly a sight to see! The Elves here are gracious enough, but the dwarves…well they don't fair well with any but their own. _

_How is my city and its Steward? My heart aches for the familiarity already, but it yearns more for your gentle touch. Though it has only been two months, it feels as though it has been years since I felt your sweet caress. Every fair Elf in this city does not compare to you! I miss everything, your soft touch, your musical voice…I wish I were back with you! It feels as though I forgot a piece of me, and I feel lost without it. _

_The council may have happened by the time you receive this, my Love, but I will wait for your reply. I am not yet sure what will be decided. Either way I must honor it, and represent my fair city and my fair lady. _

_Give my love to Faramir; for he will be anxious to hear word of the journey, I'm sure._

_I wait for your word,_

_Boromir_

_Boromir, _

_I wish I had been allowed with you, for I would love to look upon the fairness of the Elves. As for the dwarves, you know well enough to give them space. I know it is difficult but you must not antagonize them, they are more dangerous than you think. _

_Your city is as well as you left it and your people still carry hope. Your father, though he chooses not to associate with me, is doing well too. Faramir has taken your place as Captain, and he holds it with great honor, though I fear it goes unrecognized by your father. _

_I understand the way you feel, for it is also in my heart. I remember your touch and your laugh, and I could not forget your eyes. It fills me with sadness to think of the distance this letter shall travel. As for the piece you left behind, it is being kept safe and no harm shall come to it I promise. _

_I await the decision of the Council and the path of you, my Love. In my greed I hope you shall return to me here, but know that whatever path you take, I shall be proud of you. _

_All my love, _

_Mahlewin_

_My dearest Mahlewin,_

_It fills my heart with joy to hear that our city is safe. Faramir must be an excellent Captain if he has protected the people of Gondor from turmoil. I will speak to father once I return to Gondor. Unfortunately, that might be some time. _

_The Council has decided that the One Ring must be destroyed. However this means the journey to Mordor and to Mount Doom. A Fellowship has been formed and I am a part of it. My Love, I know this news will sadden you, but know that I will see you again. Nothing shall keep me from you, not my father, not the army in Mordor, not even Sauron himself could keep me away. _

_We shall be leaving Rivendell in a couple months time. We shall take the Gap of Rohan south, and reach Mordor on its north side. We go in few numbers…secrecy must be our advantage. _

_My entire heart,_

_Boromir_

_P.S. A ranger here, Aragorn, has come into his true identity. The King of Gondor! I do not believe it…but Gondor has gone without a King for long, it needs no King. _

_My Love Boromir,_

_You are correct, it saddens me to here this news. But I do believe you will return to me and our family. I am with child Boromir! Nearly three months now! Perhaps there will be a son for you when you return home! I have not yet told your father, for I do not wish to see his reaction of me. His unmarried son…with a son! But he will have to know eventually…_

_I wish you and your company well on their journey. May you all be safe. Though it is a great task, I believe you will achieve it. _

_Your Love, _

_Mahlewin_

_P.S. I know you see differently, but perhaps it is time Gondor saw a King. Though it is difficult that a ranger could be a ruler of a great city._

_Mahlewin,_

_You are with child? It is unbelievable! It is amazing! A son! I could be a father! Mahlewin you have no idea the happiness this brings me in such dark times. As for my father, I told you that nothing can take me away from you. Not even him. If it pleases you so, do not tell him, and when I return I shall. Mahlewin…a child! _

_Your blessing is the greatest I could receive! I only hope that it shall come true. _

_It may be some time before you hear word from me. The Fellowship sets off in a week's time and there will be no messengers to carry a letter. I will write to you as soon as we reach some civilization, perhaps Rohan. _

_You are my Love and you have all of mine. _

_Boromir_

_P.S. I have told Aragorn of you, as no other creature here should listen to me. He wishes you a blessing on our child and that you should both be free from this war. _

_Mahlewin,_

_I write this to you with a heavy heart. Our plans have changed. The Gap of Rohan was watched by Saruman's spies and so we attempted the Pass of Caradhras. It failed us and so we instead went deep into the mines of Moria. The Dwarf, Gimili, he was confident in a grand welcome feast…it was a tomb. All the dwarves had been slaughtered. There was a great evil in those mines, a Balrog. We lost Gandalf, the Wizard and guide of our Fellowship. Aragorn leads us now._

_We are in Lothlorien, the city of the great Elven Lady Galadriel. She is as frightening as the dwarf said. We will rest here for a while before taking the Anduin River. _

_It has been many months now my Love. By my count you are almost six months! How is our child? Healthy I hope. Does my father know? Do not worry if he does not, I hold my promise of telling him myself. _

_Good news! Aragorn has agreed to return to Gondor after this war! The Lords of the White City shall return. And you my Love, will come to appreciate him as I have. Perhaps he will even agree to give blessing over our child, once he is named King. _

_Do not write to me, by the time you receive this letter we will have already left this city. _

_Remember that I love you…I always have and I always will._

_Boromir_

_Mahlewin of Gondor,_

_It grieves me my lady, to give you this news. Boromir is gone. We lost him to the Orcs. He fought bravely as he defended two smaller of our company. The first blow should have hindered him, but he kept fighting. A second blow, yet with more courage than I have in all of my being, he continued on. It was the third and final blow that failed him. _

_He fought greater than any of us my lady. He is truly a son of Gondor. _

_The two companions he defended, though they were taken, are both safe. He did not die in vain. I promise you, he was given a King's burial, as he would have liked it. We let him float down the Anduin, the many weapons of his enemies around him. _

_Please do not grieve, for it was his last wish that his child was born into light and happiness. I know it must be soon. You must know that more than anything he wished to be with you and your child. More than the fate of this world. More than life itself. _

_Most of our company is in Rohan now, but we will soon arrive in Gondor. If you wish my lady, I will come and give blessing over your child, as Boromir told me it would bring you joy. _

_Truly sorry,_

_Aragorn _

"My Lord?"

Aragorn turned and his eyes fell upon a woman standing in the midst of the injured and dying. Legolas, Gimil, and Gandalf turned too and looked upon the woman, who had tears in her eyes. She seemed a simple girl, but had she smiled she might have been beautiful. In her arms she carried a bundle of cloth.

"Lord Aragorn?" she asked.

Aragorn stepped forward. He had never met this woman and yet he felt as though he should know her. His eyes fell upon the bundle in her arms…

"Mahlewin?" he asked.

She nodded and stepped further into the House of Healing. Hesitantly she approached him, carefully not to disturb the child in her arms.

"I thought perhaps you had left the city," Aragorn said. "You never returned the letter…"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it," Mahlewin told him.

The baby in her arms began to stir and they both looked down.

"Is this his child?" Aragorn asked carefully.

Mahlewin nodded. "Yes…this is his son. This is Boromir."

Aragorn smiled. It would have pleased Boromir to have a son, but to have a son in his name…that would have brought him true joy.

"I know you have little time," Mahlewin began. "The city is in ruins…but in your letter you said…"

Aragorn smiled he put his hand over young Boromir's head, and the child opened his eyes. Aragorn was surprised and pleased to see the familiar eyes of Boromir looking back at him. Slowly, Aragorn looked above him and said, "Your last wish…"


End file.
